catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Lunarshine
Lunarshine is a beautiful, slender, black she-cat with one white paw, and shining blue eyes.Revealed by Nightfall History :Lunarshine is first seen as a warrior of NightClan. :She later recieves her first apprentice, Rainpaw. :Lunarshine has feelings for Foxheart, but she is not obvious about it, and she has never told anyone before. :She cheers loudly for Brackenheart when he is appointed deputy. :She doesn't seem to notice the interest that both Fogstorm and Brackenheart have in her. :When a rogue named Marcio trespasses on NightClan territory, and later enters their camp, she is very suspicious of him. He attacks suddenly and violently, nearly killing her friend Bluegaze. She is outraged, and attacks him. She is slammed against a rock, and when she comes back to fight again, he nearly kills her. :After Marcio is chased into DustClan's territory, she is relieved. Berryfrost examines her, and tells her that she won't be able to do her warrior duties until after she had fully healed. She tells this to Fogstorm and Bluegaze, who both sympathize. After Berryfrost examined Bluegaze, and put healing herbs on her paws, Bluegaze falls asleep. Lunarshine and Fogstorm sit together under the stars. Fogstorm then asks her how she feels about Brackenheart. Lunarshine is surprised by the question, and tells him that she thought he was a great deputy. He then tells her that he wants to be with her. She starts to feel happy, and warm; a sensation she had never felt before. She was confused as she expected she would feel like this towards Foxheart. But she realizes that she really does love Fogstorm. :Lunarshine is concerned that Brackenheart is hurt because of her love for Fogstorm. She asks him if he'll go for a walk with her in the forest, so she can ask him how he feels about it all. He tells her that he is pefectly fine with it, and that he might be falling in love with a different she-cat. Lunarshine is very relieved at this, and is very glad that they remain friends. :Her apprentice, Rainpaw, is later giver her warrior name: Raincloud. :When Featherwing of DustClan admits to Raincloud that she and Birchheart were her parents, Raincloud becomes depressed; she misses her mother, she's worried about her sister, Silverbrook, and she's worried that Birchheart would forget about Featherwing and love Bluegaze instead. Lunarshine continues to reach out to her, and is often seen sharing tongues with her, and comforting her. :One day, she and Raincloud are sitting near eachother out in the clearing. She becomes concerned when she hears Raincloud sigh. She glances up and asks if she is alright. Raincloud becomes angry, telling her that she didn't need to be worried about her all the time. She storms off, leaving Lunarshine hurt. :The next day, Brackenheart organizes patrols. He chooses Lunarshine to lead a hunting patrol, and she invites Fogstorm and Raincloud to go with her. Raincloud doesn't seem to be angry with Lunarshine anymore, which makes Lunarshine relieved. When the returned with a good amount of prey, Raincloud goes to the warriors' den to sleep. Lunarshine and Fogstorm stay outside together. There, Fogstorm finds out that Lunarshine is expecting kits. He is overjoyed, and covers her with licks. :She soon moves into the nursery, noticing how large her belly was getting. :After a few moons, she gives birth to Fogstorm's kits, Pantherkit, and Willowkit. She names the tom Pantherkit because of stories the elders told her when she was a kit; about big, strong, cats with pelts as black as night. She knew that her son would grow up to be just that. Fogstorm names Willowkit for her soft fur; reminded of the swaying of soft leaves on a willow tree. :She becomes a bit worried about her kits, as they hadn't opened their eyes for a few days. Berryfrost reassures her that this was normal, and tells her that they'd open their eyes when they're ready. :The next morning, she wakes up to find that both her kits' eyes had opened. She becomes extremely excited, and pulls them close, commenting on how beautiful they both were. She laughs when Willowkit tells her that she is beautiful as well. Fogstorm returns from a hunting patrol and brings her a piece of prey. He is very happy to see that Pantherkit and Willowkit's eyes had opened, and they meet eachother for the first time. :The next day, she is seen watching Pantherkit explore outside the nursery. :Lunarshine begins to have disturbing dreams, ones of which she is lost in a thick fog surrounded by a rumbling noise. Throughout these dreams she is always searching for Fogstorm, Pantherkit, and Willowkit, but is never able to find them. :She tells no one about these dreams, not wanting to worry anybody. :One day she brings Willowkit and Pantherkit outside to play. Pantherkit comments on how cold it is, and she tells him that Leaf Bare always brought cold winds, and that they should be grateful for their warm den. Pantherkit tells her that he is grateful, and she licks his head. Before he and Willowkit run off to play however, she notices Wildmask nearby, and she feels the strange sensation of great dislike and distrust she felt whenever she was around him. He snaps at his own kits, Badgerkit and Blossomkit, telling them to go back in the nursery. Lunarshine scowls, and Birdnose, the two kits' mother, leans over and tells her that Wildmask forced her to be his mate, and if she didn't, he would kill Nightstar. Appalled, and confused, Lunarshine sends her kits to go play, and turns to talk to her. Fogstorm overhears, and assures Birdnose that he would tell Nightstar. But Lunarshine fears for her mate, an asks him if Wildmask found out and killed him. Fogstorm tells her that he would be okay, and Lunarshine asks him if she could go with him. Fogstorm hesitates, but agrees. The two hurry off to tell Nightstar what had happened. :Nightstar is angered, and talks to Wildmask about it. He apologizes, and promises never to behave like this again. Lunarshine isn't very satisfied, and keeps a close watch on Wildmask afterwards. :One day, Pantherkit is talking to her, and he suddenly hurriedly tells her that Wildmask was planning on killing Nightstar. Horrified, Lunarshine quickly takes Pantherkit to Nightstar, who tells Nightstar the story. :Nightstar calls together a Clan meeting, and Wildmask is exiled. Pantherkit knew that Wildmask wanted Badgerkit to kill Nightstar one day, but Nightstar wants to give Badgerkit a second chance. :Lunarshine goes for a walk one afternoon, and comes across a group of loners, led by Wildmask, on NightClan territory. Lunarshine tells them to leave, not wanting to fight instantly. But Wildmask commands for the loners to attack her, and they do. Lunarshine struggles to fight them off, and notices that two of the loners were full grown, the other three were merely kits. Only two of the kits made an effort to fight, and Lunarshine would gently push them away whenever they did. She realizes that the two older cats were the kits' parents, and Wildmask must have threatened them to fight or he would hurt their kits. She finally manages to inflict some nasty wounds on the two older loners, and chase them all off the territory. She runs back to camp to report what had happened. :Soon after, the same loners attack the camp. Lunarshine recognizes them, and the whole Clan leaps forward to fight. :A huge battle ensues, in which Wildmask rips open Birdnose's throat, killing her. Outraged, Lunarshine viciously attacks Wildmask, and the Clan finally manage to run them off. She pulls Pantherkit and Willowkit away from Birdnose's body, and licks them in comfort as they press themselves against her. :A few minutes later, Lunarshine sees the kit who had refused to attack on both encounters come into the camp, looking scared. Nightstar welcomes her, and she tells her that her parents were under Wildmask's influence, and she was horribly sorry for Birdnose's death. Nightstar reassures her that it would be alright, and the kit introduces herself as Feather. She tentatively asks if she could stay the night, and Nightstar smiles, promising that she could. Lunarshine beckons Feather over, and watches as she begins to make friends with Pantherkit and Willowkit. :Nightstar leaps on top of the High Stone, and calls the Clan together as the elders prepare Birdnose's body for vigil. She tells the Clan that three kits would be apprenticed, and at first Lunarshine is hopeful that it is her own, but doesn't know who the third is. Then she remembers Feather, and smiles, realizing that Nightstar was fully accepting her into the Clan. She watches with pride as Pantherkit, Willowkit, and Feather, are given their names: Pantherpaw, Willowpaw, and Feathepraw. When the ceremony is over, she and Fogstorm rush over to them and cover them in licks. Lunarshine tells them how proud she is. Images Character Images Real Life Image Family Members Mate: :Fogstorm:Revealed on the IRC, on May 7th, 2010 Living Son: :Pantherpaw:Revealed on the IRC, September 12th, 2010 Living Daughter: :Willowpaw:Revealed on the IRC, September 12th, 2010 Living Mother: :Twilightflower:Revealed by Nightfall, March 21st, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Tree References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:NightClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Living Characters Category:Queen Category:Mentor